The instant invention relates generally to shoe polishing devices and more specifically it relates to a shoe shine box.
Numerous shoe polishing devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to support shoes and store shoe shining paraphernalia within. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,664,585; 2,798,245 and 2,987,750 all are illustrated of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described.